Hydrocarbons can be produced through a wellbore traversing a subterranean formation. The wellbore can include one or more lateral wellbores extending from a parent (or main) wellbore. A lateral wellbore can be formed, for example, by diverting a milling tool in the parent wellbore through an opening that is a window of a casing string. The casing string can include multiple windows, one window for each lateral wellbore.
A tubing string can be located in the wellbore. The tubing string can include various tools or components that can be used to produce hydrocarbons from the formation, for example. The tubing string can include windows, or portions through which windows can be formed for aligning with the casing string windows. Aligning a tubing string window, or a particular tubing string portion, with a casing string window in the bore can be difficult.
Various tools have been used to position a tubing string to a selected depth and for angular orientation of the string in a bore. The tools often require the tubing string to be rotated substantially, such as more than 180°, to position the tubing string properly. Such rotation amount can be undesirable in some applications. For example, a tubing string can include one or more control lines that provide a medium for communication, power, and other services in the bore. Substantially rotating a portion of the tubing string that includes one or more control lines can cause stress on the control lines, which may result in the control lines breaking.
Therefore, systems and methods are desirable that can orient a tubing string with respect to a casing string in a bore. Systems and methods are also desirable that can perform such orientation without requiring substantial rotation in the bore of the tubing string with respect to the casing string.